Right Eye Blind
by ScarletBitch
Summary: A 2-SHOT, WARNING: LEMON-CENTRIC! OCxDATE MASAMUNE  When Safu goes blind in her right eye she decides to test herself by re-challenging the One-Eyed-Dragon of Oushu.


With that last thrust at my person, Date-sama was able to force me back enough that my neck was exposed. This gave him the perfect swing. He knocked my sword out of my hand and pointed his blade mere millimeters from my throat. A bead of sweat rolled down my forehead. Date smiled at me before he stepped back and pulled his sword away. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"You see~" he said to me in his broken 'Engrish'. I grimaced and bent over to pick up my sword. "You'll never beat me." he swiped his sword through the air and then sheathed it. I glared at him as he walked away. His obi swayed in the light breeze that rolled through the Captain of Oshuo's land. I watched his hair lightly tussle in the wind and I became angry.

I gripped my sword tightly and screamed, "I WILL BEAT YOU, ONE DAY, DATE MASAMUNE!" I sheathed my sword and untied my hair from its pony tail, letting my long chestnut brown hair sway. "Till next time Safu-chan!" he waved at me with the back of his hand and disappeared behind the corner, obviously heading back inside before Koujirou came out to find him sparing with me once again.

Gritting my teeth against an overly obscene retort I turned around and headed back into town. I grumbled to myself until I walked back into the inn run by my aunt and uncle. I've been visiting Date Masamune and challenging him to fights for the past 7 months now. I trudged up the stairs to my room. Most girls my age were busy arranging flowers or learning how to be good wives. But I didn't want that kind of life. So out on a whim I took my uncle's sword and challenged the one-eyed-dragon to a match.

It was the most invigorating experience in my life. Dropping my sword onto my futon I collapsed next to it and stared at my wall. My hand ached. Even now, I remembered all the movements from our first battle. I was in-experienced, but Date-sama, had enough pride to take me on and show me my place. After that first defeat and staring up into his face and seeing that grin, that mocking grin, I became hooked. So I visited once a week whenever he was in town and asked for a rematch. Soon enough, every one of his men knew who I was. And they'd even strike up conversations if they saw me in town.

They were all the closest things I had to friends. And Date-sama…

I clenched my fists and sat up. I decided I needed to run off some steam. I ran down stairs yelled to my aunt that I'd be out and I grabbed my sandals and was off. As I ran towards the forest I tied my hair up into a ponytail. I always put it up when I wanted to focus. And now I needed to clear my mind. I ran through the forest until I saw something I shouldn't have.

There was a gang of rowdy men picking on some girls I've seen throughout town. They were scared. The men looked like out of Towner's. I contemplated going in to help but I didn't think I'd stand a chance without my sword. But as soon as I saw one of the men force himself on the girl my mind was made up. I pulled a branch from a tree, ran in, and smashed it across his face. I smiled when he crumpled to the ground.

"Run!" I yelled at the girls and they ran back towards town. The other two men, who weren't as big as the first one, looked pissed. I stood my ground and gripped my branch tighter. I didn't see it coming but the man I had knocked down to the ground stood up again and this time he elbowed me in the temple. I remember falling to the floor and then the men running away as someone came for me.

When I woke up at home later I realized something was terribly wrong. But I was too afraid to tell anyone what it was. So for a month I kept it to myself, trying to rectify this weakness and regain my former strength. When the month finished I walked back to Date-sama's manor and challenged him to another duel.

"Captain, its Safu-chan!" one of his men called into the manor. I stood there sword clutched in hand as I waited for Date-sama to show. No later than a minute did he walk out of the manor with sword in hand. I noticed he wore his obi, so he's been here for a while now, no conquests recently.

"Oi, Safu-chan!" he called to me as he walked out to parallel me. "It's been a while. I thought you might have given up and decided to become a real girl." He grinned at his own words but I ignored him. To intent on this fight to pay his words any attention. Too much was riding on this.

Normally I'd wait for him to call the match in session, but not this time. I lunged and slashed at his belly. He jumped back and then danced to my right. I panicked and swung madly in that direction, but his sword already made contact with my shoulder and the blade cut my skin. I hissed and ran back. He seemed to hesitate for a second before he began his counter attack. He focused all his attacks on my center or right side.

It took all my concentration to dodge the brunt of his attacks but by the time I had an opportunity to swing back my right arm was cut up. I swung and heard the clang of metal on metal and I whirled to my right only to see a flash of white and brown swing out and hit my neck. It was the back of the blade but it was a killing blow.

I turned my head to see Date-sama standing next to my right side with the scariest look on his face. He twirled his sword around so that the sharp side pressed lightly against my throat. "Safu," I avoided his gaze and instead stared at the part of the blade I could see without moving my neck and head. "When did you go blind in your right eye?" he asked.

My eyes widened and I swallowed a lump in my throat. Which rubbed up against the blade and lightly sliced it. I didn't care now. I gripped my sword tighter and refused to answer his question. "Answer me!" he growled and lifted my chin with his sword. I gritted my teeth and tried not to breath but before I knew it tears were streaming down my face and I was shaking. I saw Date-sama let down his blade. After he did that I sunk to the floor hugging myself and crying. "How did you know?" I asked through sobs.

He knelt down next to me. "It was obvious to someone like me." I looked over and he tapped his eye patch. I hiccupped and threw myself at him. I clutched onto his chest and cried like a baby. "I-I'm so scared!" I cried to him. Surprisingly he wrapped an arm around me. "Koujirou!" I heard him yell.

"Date-sama?" Koujirou asked once he was there. By then I was silently crying but I was still clinging to Date-sama. "Take mine and Safu-chan's sword, and bring the medical supplies to my room." I heard Date-sama order to his right hand man. Also, if I listened close enough, I could hear Date's heartbeat. It was a comforting sound. I heard Koujirou leave with the swords and felt Date-sama tighten his arm around me. "Can you stand?" he asked. I nodded into his chest and we both stood up. With his arm still around me and my face still sniffling into his chest we awkwardly walked into his manor.

Once in his room Date-sama pried me off his person. I ferociously wiped at my face and nose, wiping most of my tears and snot onto my sleeve. I hiccupped and hugged myself. Staring at the floor I heard Date-sama walk to some part of the room. Wiping my face again I waited for whatever was next. A scolding maybe. Just the thought of Date –sama yelling at me was enough to bring a steady stream of tears back. "I-I wana go h-home," I whined like a 2year old. My head began to hurt, I haven't cried for the past 7months.

"Well, too damn bad." Date-sama growled at me. I heard him slide the door open and mumble something to whoever was on the other side. He closed it and walked back over to me. He sat down next to me and I panicked because he was in my blind spot. I moved so I could see him. My eyes widened when I noticed he was shirtless. "Don't move!" he scolded. I flinced at his harsh tone but refused to move. He sighed. "I need to bandage your wounds." He told me and lightly tugged on my top.

I looked into his face and saw he was dead serious and had no ill intent. I slowly turned away and pulled off that side. I didn't need to cover myself because I had a sleeveless top underneath that cut off above my breasts. Wincing at the cold rag rubbing my cuts I grabbed a fist full of my pants and tried to bear it. Date-sama was very efficient at this. I figured it was probably because he's had to do it a lot. When it came to the cut on my neck I turned to face him and lifted up my chin. He lightly dabbed it and then wrapped it like he wrapped my arm.

When he was done I stifled a yawn and wiped at my damp eyes. Putting the towel into a wash basin and rolling up the wraps Date-sama sighed and handed me a white yukata. "Change into this." He ordered and got up as if to leave. Panic slammed into me and I dove to grab onto his hand. "D-don't leave-" I stammered and looked up into his face. He hesitated. "Please!" I begged and felt tears swell up again. "Fine, I'll just look away." He turned away and I jumped up to change. I pulled off the rest of the top and slipped out of the pants. I folded them up and placed them to the side. I quickly pulled the yukata on and sat back down. "I'm done." I said and sniffled. Date-sama turned back around and then went to pull a futon out of the cupboard. He laid it out in front of me.

"Get some rest." He ordered and then sat down. I stared at him and back at the futon. "But I'm no-ah-ahhhhhh-t tired." I said with a big yawn in the middle. He just stared at me and I mustered up, wheat I thought was, a convincing glare. He reached ocross the futon grabbed my head and shoved it into the mattress. "You're fucking exhausted! Now go to sleep!" he growled. I flailed my arms around until I grabbed hold of his pants. I turned my head sideways and yelled back, "So are you! I know you haven't been sleeping well since you've come back so," I gripped his pants harder and grabbed his wrist that still held my head down, "sleep with me!" I screamed.

There was an awkward pause until I registered what I had just said. My face went red and I dropped my arms. "Well uh yes. Sleeeeeeeeep, with me." I said and added extra tone to the word sleep, accentuating it. Date-sama let go of my head and I immediately sat up. I looked over and saw he was running a hand through his hair. I was about to laugh it off as a joke but Date-sama actually obliged. "Fine." He grumbled and crawled in the futon. I blinked. Is he seriously going to sleep with me?

"Well are you getting in?" he asked and lifted up the blanket. I blinked again before I nodded and crawled in next to him. I wasn't sure what to do with myself before Date out stretched his arm so I could lay on it/under it. I hesitantly pressed myself against him and planted my head onto his chest. His arm folded down and pushed me closer into him. I was on my side staring at his chest with my good eye.

We laid there for a while before I decided to break the silence. I swallowed a lump in my throat and pressed a hand against the bandage around my neck. "It was earlier this month." I said to him, almost a whisper. "Hm?" he asked almost half asleep. "When I lost the sight in my right eye." I went into some more detail and told him the story. About how I couldn't focus on anything but him and needed to run to clear my mind. And I told him about the 3 girls and the brutes from out of town. I felt his body tense up and I sensed his anger rise.

"B-but its fine now. My uncle came and ran them off." I idly stoked his chest and took some deep breaths until I felt him relax. "I haven't told auntie or uncle yet." I laughed to myself. "I haven't told anyone." I took a deep breath and continued on. "I trained for the month until I thought I was ready to take you on again. I thought I was. But I ended up doing worse then I normally do." I sighed and snuggled closer to him. "I'm sorry, Date-sama, I-I won't bother you again." I said lightly and bit my lip, trying to fight the tears. Man I was pathetic, I just kept crying.

Date's flicked my cheek and growled at me, "Like hell you are! What are you stupid! There's no way I'll let you run away after losing like that!" I sniffed and lifted my head up so I could see his face. He sat up half way and glared down at me. I felt like I should run away but I stayed still. "But-" I started and was cut off when Date grabbed me and slammed his lips into mine. He bit my lip hard and I yelped. "I'm not letting you go anywhere girlie!" he licked my lip and let go. "You see~"

I stared at him and he sighed and pulled my hair out of its pony tail, letting it fall down to curtain mine and his body. "I'll help you become stronger." He said and my breathing hitched. "Plus, there's no way I'd let a fire like yours die out like that." My mouth became dry and I licked my lips where he did. Then I smiled at him. "Hai- Date-sama." I said before I pulled myself up to kiss him.

Wrapping his arms around my waist he sat up and pulled me into his lap. I ran a hand through his hair and kissed the top of his head. I'd never admit it, but I've always been attracted to The One Eyed Dragon of Oshu, both as a fellow self-proclaimed warrior and as a woman. I knew I wasn't the only one; the girls at our inn were very squeely about him. But I felt better that I've actually talked with him. And that he's acknowledged me. It has been my pride for the past 7 months.

Date opened my yukata and it slipped off my shoulders, but my bent arms caught it from falling all the way off. I looked down into Date-sama's steal coloured eye. And he stared back into my brown ones. Then he smirked. I leaned back down and sniffed his hair. It smelt like he did. Like a steal sword and electricity. Date-sama opened his mouth and licked the nipple of my breast. I shivered and leaned into him. So he took more of my breast into his mouth all the while kneading my ass with his hands. Gripping his shoulders tightly I lightly bobbed my body up and down.

Then an idea formed in my head. I kneaded his shoulders and spoke out, "Ne, Date-s-sama, I want to make you feel good." I pulled away from him and let the yukata fall off my body. He looked down at me as I got on all fours. Smiling I kissed his groin through his pants. He growled and I saw his dick twitch in response. Scooting down more I pulled his pants off with my teeth. I watched in amazement as his member rose. "Lean back." I ordered and watched, half amazed that he listened. Date-sama leaned back onto his forearms, all the while still looking down at me. Slowly I crawled back up to his erection. Kissed the tip and watched as Date-sama bucked in response. Smiling I balanced myself on one hand and took his dick in the other.

With my tongue I licked the area around his foreskin and rubbed it lightly with my hand. I then began licking from the sides upward. Date-sama growled at me and I became more excited. I let go of his dick and used that hand to rub myself between the clits. Balancing on one hand I took his dick in my mouth and began bobbing my head up and down, I felt Date-sama buck occasionally and I nearly gagged each time but I was too excited to stop. I rubbed myself faster trying to match the movements of my mouth around him. Just a little bit more and I'd-

My mouth filled up with his sperm and I gagged alittle before bringing myself to swallow. "Safu!" he yelled and sat up. grabbing my arm he flipped me over but I still continued to rub myself. "Date-sama" I moaned out as he straddled me. He pulled my hand away and licked the wetness off of it. i cried out when he shoved himself inside of me. I grabbed his hips and moved them with his movements. "I-I want this!" I screamed out and bucked my hips upward. "Ah! Safu!" he yelled and began pushing in faster. I yelled out again as he pulled my hair. I fondled my breasts as date watched me become incased in pure ecstasy. Date-sama grabbed my ass and lifted me further into him. "I want you, Date-sama" I moaned and reached out to him. He grabbed my hand with one of his and continued pounding into me. "Ah!" I screamed as I went over the edge, Date followed soon after and he pulled himself out of me. he took deep breaths and reached out to pull me up. he kissed me then and I again ran my fingers through his hair.

Laying back down I pulled the blanket over us and curled up to Date-sama. After a few minutes I felt him grip me tighter. "I won't let you leave." He said with his eye closed and eye patch towards me. I smiled and kissed his eye patch. "Hai"


End file.
